simon and marcy
by TwistedDepths8
Summary: Before the land of Ooo the iceking was known as scientist Simon Petrikov and Maceline the vampire queen as Marcy Abedere. This is their story from before and during the great mushroom war happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Daddy, when is Simon gonna be here?" A young dark haired girl asked looking up at her tall father who was dressed in a stark white lab coat. He cast a slightly annoyed look down at her as he fiddled with an amulet like thing.

"Four o'clock like every day, Daddy's busy now, go play in the other room."

The corners of her mouth tilted down as she walked into the living room sliding her hand across the fading blue wallpaper. Small artifacts sat on nearly every table through the hall and into the living room, artifacts that Simon and her father believed to be of a higher realm. Her e charcoal wavy hair drug along the floor behind her as a reminder of her busy parents who never had the time to cut it for her, and she pulled her feet lazily across the living room floor to a deep red couch that they had always had since she was born. She looked up at one of her father's most prized artifacts, a huge sanguine battle axe, that hung above the couch like a bass guitar in one of those cool blues joints. She would stare at it for hours basking in its awesome glow, waiting until Simon would come to play with her. Finally as if by a miracle, while she was staring at the axe the clock hit four and there was a cheerful knocking at the door. She leapt off hr couch and hurriedly opened the door to see a tall skinny brown haired man in a sweater vest standing there smiling at her.

"Simon! I thought you'd never show up! Is Betty with you?"

She exclaimed as she jumped into Simon's arms and hugged him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon took the little long haired girl in his arms and twirled her around taking them both back inside the house and setting her upon his hip as he went into the lab with her. He looked at her happily,"Betty is back at the house, you'll see her soon enough, " then to her father," Any luck on your research Hudson?"

Hudson looked inquisitively at the same amulet as before still messing with it then looked up at Simon. "Oh, umm..hi Simon..I'm sort of in the middle of something right now that requires my full attention if I am to figure this thing out. Sorry, just make sure she has dinner and a bath I guess, have her back around eight or so. Bye now." He continued to poke and praud at it in hopes that he would reach some scientific breakthrough that would change the world.

She and Simon then left her house and headed down the street to his home where Betty eagerly awaited their company on the steps of the small house's cement porch. Betty noticed the two walking toward her and stood up quickly to hug her, " Marcy! I'm so happy to see you!"

As they walked into Simon's house, Marcy was bombarded with the smell of cookies and the vast array of artifacts that also filled the walls and tables. Simon followed them in and looked to Betty and kneeled unto one knee causing both Betty and Marcy to nearly burst into tears.

" Betty, would you be my Mrs Petrikov? "

" oh my, Simon, yes!" She spoke with words of pure amaz

ement.


	3. Chapter 3

That night the three partied, celebrating the engagement of Simon ns Betty, until it was time for Simon to bring Marcy home. She looked up at him knowing that it was time to go and frowned.

"Do I have to go home now? I wanna stay until your trip to Scandavia."

Simon put a firm hand on her shoulder and smiled correcting her,

"It's Scandinavia, and as much as Betty and I would be delighted to keep you over, i also don't want to make Dr. Aba- your dad cross with me. Anyways I won't be gone for long silly, just a week. You can tough it out that long right Marcy?"

"Sure will you be getting something cool?" Marcy questioned him to quickly take her wandering mind off of the week to come. Simon nodded sucking in a deep breath as they walked down the street to her house.

Simon took her inside, gave her a hug, and left out the door. Her father yawned with the amulet still in his hands as he walked back into the lab, and her mother picked her up carrying her to her bed. She sat her down on the bed an ran her tan fingers through her daughter's crow black tangles. Marcy could hear the radio in the other room buzz something about nuclear warfare or something political like that and she laid head in her mother's lap. Even if what she had heard was nuclear warfare, what did she have to worry about it, she was just a kid, jus a kid. Nothing but a kid.

"Marcelline, mommy and daddy love you very much, you do know that right?" Her mother asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mmhm, why?"

"You don't get to hear it enough, im sorry for that. It's just your dad is so close to uncovering so much in scientific findings that he gets a bit over involved with t. He loves you so much. You are the light in his world. He just gets distracted too easy, and misses it." Her mother was in tears and hugged Marcelline tightly to her chest, as if she wouldn't be there if she let go.


	4. Chapter 4

That night once her mother had left her room she dug through her bedside table drawers and pulled out a tape recorder, flicking it on record. She hummed quietly into the microphone.

"I don't get why everyone is so busy. Everyone has left me alone. Daddy and Momma never seem to be home. Now for a week Simon has also left me alone, I am all on my own. This silence stings like a bright yellow bumblebee thats faded grey and has left the tree."

Her quiet lyrics flowed from her tongue like the web of a spider. The words made her feel a little better, although she was still along and she stopped recording and she let her eyes close shut drifting off to sleep.

Each day without her only friend, Simon, seemed to drag on. The hum-buzz of the radio still continued to talk about nuclear weapons and mass destruction. Her father continued to toy around in his lab, this time with her watching, and he would have her help him with his work. He handed her the amulet as he worked with different signs that supposedly were to unlock the portal to the underworld or something like that. His research him to the correct physical element and eventually he worked together a set of words. Drawing the smiley face-like sign he splashed a concoction made of bugs called bugmilk, and spoke his spell.

"Evil be with you and your spirit!"

The sign flowed momentarily then stopped.

"Latin, maybe?" He flipped through a bunch of books searching for a translation and pieced it together roughly into what his colleagues would refer to as dog-latin.

"Maloso vobiscum et cumm spiritum!"

He boomed excitedly as he redrew the sign splashing it with the bugmilk. The face flowed a sickly bright yellow and swirled into a blue as the night pulsating portal that attached itself to their souls pulling them into the foreign realm. Everywhere she looked color was muted and limited to red, black, and blue. She looked to her father who sit crouched holding the amulet mumbling under his breath. She held her pale arm up to the night sky and noticed she was fading grey all over, then her canine teeth she had previously grew back at a supernatural rate into sharp demon-like fangs. She couldn't believe what had just happened and thought she must be dreaming so she crumpled her eyes shut as she pinched her grey arm with all of her might.

"Ow!"

Her father looked over to her with a crazed look in his eyes that were now black slits in pools of milky yellow. She pinched herself again, and finally realized that she was not in a dream. This thought terrified her into a fit of tears. Hunson's crazed look became defeated and he ran to her raking her into his arms.

"Marcy, I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I didn't realize what was going to happen," As he consoled her she whimpered, "Shhh, Shhh, everythign will be okay. Im here Marceline, Daddy's here." She cried into the endless night and he continued to hold her petting her long ebony hair.

Time in this realm seemed to be at a stand still, and it felt empty. Her father kept the amulet hung around his neck as he and his daughter walked endlessly around the dark empty world. Every so often he would mumble something to himself with that crazed look on his face. A few times she had thought she'd seen a creature or two amongst the wasteland of blackness. Then her father receded into the background, she searched for him and began to wander hopelessly. The creature scurried a cross her field of vision again, and it looked kind of like some sort of fabled goblin or gargoyle.

"What are you? Where am I?" She called out.

"A demon. Welcome to the Nightosphere. Your blood is new to our world, it had only recently stopped flowing. You smell like a blue blood just like that man you were with. I'm Hambone." The creature held out a limb to her as it smiled with rows of great sharp teeth.

Hambone walked with her through the strange land that he had called the Nightosphere taking her to where her father might have disappeared to. Lakes and pools of lava began to flow around the path they walked, and a hoard of demons that were far more gruesome than Hambone trailed in a line that seemed to have no end. They were all carrying tools up to some stature that towered over them like a skyscraper. There wre hundreds of thousands of demons building on to it and Hambone looked pleased.

"We've been walking for ages and I havn't caught your name miss."

"I'm Marceline Abadere. That man that was with me was my father." Hambones face lit up when she mentioned her dad as if he were of some sort of royalty.


End file.
